


Secrets Kept

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yakov Feltsman, Dystopia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Pre-Canon, YOIRarePairWeek, YOIRarePairWeek2020, Yuri is 4, alpha Nikolai Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Nikolai had long missed his omega daughter.  It had been years since he had seen her ... then one night, she is there.  Not alone.  A small boy is with her, his grandson.  It might be too late for her, but whatever it takes to keep the boy alive.At his weakest moment, when he feels lost and alone, his oldest friend arrives.  No, he doesn't have to do this alone.
Relationships: Yakov Feltsman/Nikolai Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2020





	Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fic I've done for YOI Rare Pair week!
> 
> More information about this event can be found at [ YOI Rare Pair Week ](https://yoirarepairweek.tumblr.com/)

Little Yuri sat alone in a small room. It had been nothing more than a storage room a few hours ago. Now, there was a small cot in the room and some of the boxes had been cleared away. Nikolai sighed as he looked in through the door. His grandson -- until a few hours ago, he hadn't even known he had a grandson. The boy was so small, so scared -- and Nikolai was near positive an omega. He knew what had happened with his daughter, his omega daughter, his daughter had been 'matched'. Those programs didn't exist anymore. Omegas had more freedom now. They couldn't be forced into matings. He didn't know if he still trusted that -- and that was why he was waiting here to do anything.

As Yuri sat, Nikolai hurriedly answered the door. A woman, alpha, in a dark coat with a scarf over her head stood there, "This is …" 

"I know, thank you for coming." Nikolai brought her to his bedroom and there, lying on the bed was a woman who looked closer to dead than alive. Omega, with long blond hair and the palest skin possible.

The woman was a doctor, and as she did what she could, she looked over at the man, shaking her head. "I need to get her to the hospital."

"The papers?"

She reached into a pack, handing them to Nikolai even as he reached for his phone to call for an ambulance. The money given to the doctor was in cash and the papers carefully placed with his own.

He knew his daughter was going to die, and even as he bundled up his grandson, dressing him with an extra coat of his own that went to the boy's ankles, he rushed to follow the ambulance in his little car.

That night, even the hospital couldn't do the impossible -- by morning, Nikolai was holding a small child who was lost in tears. The papers in his hands told a lie though, this was his grandson and he now had guardianship of the boy, his 'alpha' grandson. 

He should have known that the next day there would be a knock on the door. There, this time as the sun beat down in the cold winter, his oldest friend stood, an old hat in his hands. "I came as soon as I heard."

He should have known it. He should have known that this man would be here. He let himself collapse into the waiting embrace. Nikolai was a strong man, but this -- this had been so much. "Yasha …"

Yakov was in the living room, Nikolai on the couch. Food was made and he was bringing it into the room for Nikolai, "You have to eat." Then, with a hand on Nikolai's shoulder, Yakov looked towards the hallway, seeing the small boy with the bright green eyes. "You too, come. Sit. You have to eat."

Slowly, Yuri walked into the room, not saying a word as he ducked his head and knelt at the coffee table.

As Yakov watched, he drew a breath, holding it as he shook his head. "Kolya, he's … " Yakov set food down in front of the boy, watching as Yuri paused before eating it.

"I know. Don't say it. He's too young to … we'll talk tonight."

"Deda?" The same green eyes his daughter had had looked up at Nikolai.

"It is all going to be all right. You are going to live here with me." While Nikolai knew he wouldn't be able to go against Yuri's actual father if the man tried to get him back, he also knew there was no way that alpha was going to lift a finger for the omega son that he had barely even bothered to feed.

The little boy nodded, taking the news of his mother's death and his new living conditions much too easily. Before long, the boy had eaten and was changed into some clothes that Nikolai had found. There were still boxes in the spare room, but the cot now had blankets and a pillow. As Nikolai closed the door, he looked to his best friend, uncertain of anything right now.

Yakov didn't ask, he just pulled Nikolai into a hug as he whispered how sorry he was. Yes, he knew the man hadn't seen his daughter in ten years. Ten years was more than enough time that there could be other grandchildren, grandchildren that Nikolai would never see. "Kolya, come on. You -- you've been through a lot." A soft kiss was placed on the other man's cheek.

"Yasha…"

"Shh, you're tired. The boy is exhausted. We can figure out a way out of this mess in the morning." He took the other man's hand. Never mind they were both alphas, they'd known each other for much too long.

"Yasha…"

"No, you are getting rest. Do not argue with me. You can argue with that omega grandson of yours, but not me." This time the kiss wasn't on the cheek.

Nikolai's whisper of, "Yasha…", was nearly a moan as his shirt was pulled off and tossed aside.

"That's better. I always loved how you said my name." Lips ran along Nikolai's neck as Yakov stripped the rest of the clothes from him.

"I shouldn't let you …" Another moan as he was pressed down onto his bed. They'd known each other forever, through both of their divorces, was it really wrong to find solace with each other?

Even as he pressed Nikolai down, pinning him to the bed with kisses that were so quickly losing their softness, Yakov shook his head, "But you always let me."

Nikolai was pulling off Yakov's clothes, tossing them aside before he let his hand trail across the much sparser hair on his friend's … no his lover's head. "How did we end up like this?"

"Stupidity." Yakov rolled Nikolai onto his back, leaning down to kiss him more, gentle.

"Stubbornness."

"No, Kolya, I'm the stubborn one, you were the one trying to do the right thing." He felt how the other man relaxed as he ran teeth over the other alpha's neck. His heart speeding up as he felt how that man submitted to him.

"And look at where it got me." That was what broke him. Vulnerable but knowing he was protected right now, that was when the tears came. His body shaking even as he was pulled into Yakov's embrace.

"Shhhh Kolenya." Softening the man's name, the version he only was able to whisper when they were in each other's arms, Yakov held him, holding him tight. "I'm here. As long as you want me, I'm here."

Soft kisses, hands, tears, and then in the dark bedroom, Nikolai kissed him back. Tonight he needed to forget. Tonight he needed to not be able to think. Tonight Yakov was able to make that happen -- bodies pressed to each other in an act that they both knew was more making love than any physical descriptors.

In the morning, they would figure things out. They'd teach the boy to stand up for himself. They'd teach him to be a brat and to be loud. They'd teach him never to back down from a fight -- they'd teach him to be an alpha. Suppressants would hide his secondary sex for long enough. THey'd be able to keep him safe. By the time anyone knew he wasn't, Yuri would be old enough that no one could do anything about it. The only place the child's natural grace able to be set free would be on the ice under Yakov's guidance.


End file.
